In many medical diagnostic tests it is often necessary to add simultaneously an exact amount of compartmentalized bodily fluids from numerous patients to an array of test tubes or cuvettes or the like. Or, conversely it is necessary to add simultaneously exact amounts of a reagent to an array of test tubes or cuvettes and the like wherein such array has been previously charged with a patient bodily fluid component. Exactitude is controllable when a single pipette is employed. However, in the need for efficiency and expeditiousness most diagnostic tests are carried-out in arrays whereby either series of different tests are performed on the same patient's bodily fluid or many patients' bodily fluids are given the same test.
In such instances it is imperative that the transfers of liquid of whatever type be accomplished with a high degree of accuracy and reproducibility.